


Raise Your Heels A Little Higher

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Future Fic, High Heels, M/M, Xanxus wearing heels should get its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Ugh. Why was the bed so hard? Dino wiggled around. No dice. More lumps. Did Xanxus hide his training weights underneath the covers again? Honestly, the Varia were cats and Xanxus was obviously their hairball spitting leader.The lump moved.





	Raise Your Heels A Little Higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> Written for the prompt spa!
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely birthday girl, M-chan! <3 May you have many more happy years, darling!

Dino blinked at the bright light in the bedroom. The large, antique four-poster bed dominated the place, a recent enough addition that it still startled him when he saw it. Two grown men hardly fit into a normal twin bed- especially with Dino’s habit to sprawl. Xanxus had not appreciated waking up with feet in his mouth.

Dino threw his bag in the corner underneath his whip collection, shuffled his pants off and put them neatly on the chair by the table. The maids still sang Reborn praise for that- there was rarely a wrinkle in Dino’s suits to find. The days of his room being a mess were definitely over.

Throwing himself onto the bed, he sighed. His muscles were _goo._ God, Bianchi had been right about those masseurs- he really should go more.

Ugh. Why was the bed so hard? He wiggled around. No dice. More lumps. Did Xanxus hide his training weights underneath the covers again? Honestly, the Varia were cats and Xanxus was _obviously_ their hairball spitting leader.

The lump moved.

‘’Had fun at the spa?’’  A nose poked out from underneath the duvet, the part where Dino lay vibrating with the low sound.

Dino fell out of bed, limbs hitting the bedposts.

Xanxus laughed, inching his leg free and raising it for a foot wave.

‘’Stop sneaking up on me!’’ Huffing at his boyfriend’s shoes- oh damn, where those Louboutins? – Dino covered his face.

‘’Can’t a man sleep in his own fucking bed?’’

Dino spluttered. ‘’I- Well, you- Actually-‘’ Dammnit, Dino, focus! No looking at the heels! ‘’Who wears shoes in bed anyway?!’’

Xanxus raised an eyebrow, half his face still hidden underneath the blankets. Why God only knew- Dino was the one with cold feet. Xanxus was the resident heater. ‘’Are you fucking sure that’s the damn question you should be asking, stallion?’’

He threw the covers off him and planted one foot- pump included- straight in front of Dino’s face. Dino flinched back. Those things were lethal coming down that hard, and Dino knew from experience (cough, Bianchi, cough) that heels could and would injure the space around (and, he cringed, in some cases _in)_ the eyes. He still had a small scar next to his left eye.

Xanxus stared down at him.

Oh damn. That was hot.

_Fuck._

Xanxus was right- he was asking the wrong question. Why didn’t Xanxus _always_ wear heels in bed?


End file.
